


under the mistletoe

by mikantsumiki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i just wanted to write something cute for them on christmas ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikantsumiki/pseuds/mikantsumiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>terezi needs a schoolfeeding on mistletoe kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> haHAHAHA i wrote this in like 10 minutes yea h

“So babe, now that it’s Christmas, I feel the need to share the most important part of our traditional holiday with you to complete the ritual,” Dave says, standing in a cheesy Christmas sweater Rose bought him two Christmases ago but didn’t bother to wear until now. Over his head hangs a tiny mistletoe attached to the Santa hat adorning his head, a smirk gracing his face.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Terezi asks with a grin, arms wrapped his torso, hands slipping into the back pockets of his jeans and pulling him closer, “Please, inform me on what I’m missing out on.”

“You see,” He stops her from making any blind puns and she laughs it off; must’ve been the effect of giving her too much apple cider, “I know you can smell this parasitic plant above my head, and on Christmas when two people are standing under it, they’re supposed to mack on each other like two crazy teenagers in the back of their Mercedes Benz.”

“Then why aren’t you putting those slick moves on me yet, coolkid?” She gasps dramatically, waving her hand to her forehead, “I expected better from you.”

He just rolls his eyes before dipping his alien princess slash murderer slash future immigrant bride down enough for her own suspenseful games and kisses the breath out of her, her arms around his neck in a minute.

Yeah, he was right; she does taste like apple cider.

He lingers a bit longer than anticipated.


End file.
